A New Expeeience: Minecraft OC Fnafic DONT' STEAL!
by xxxDARKNESSUNLEASHED768xxx
Summary: Steve M. Craft is the chosen one and has 2 defeat the dark lord and he saves the world but read it to find out how!
1. Chapter 1: beginnings

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hi, my name is Steve M. Craft. I live in Minecraft. Somehow I became stuck in this world after an experiment by my scientist dad and I was teleported into the Minecraft world and I have a girl who's a friend and she's only a friend but she has a huge crush on me who's a moderator in Minecraft. I have the power of the chosen one because I'm human and I can create anything. I hate creepers cuz they killed my mom,

One day me and Lacey were walking in the desert and a creeper was there and Lacey said "oh no Steve save me!" so I did and she thanked me and gave me a gift. Th gift was a cake. It was soooooo good! Everything was going great until one day….

Lacey was mining for diamonds (bcuz we have a diamond mine in our houze) and she saw a creature out of the corner of her eye and it was an ender man and she ran and the ender man ran after her and she tripped and the ener man was gonna kill her forever but then I saved her with my diamond sword and she baked me another cake but the ender man was stuck inside me now so now I have a dark side I can't control. Lacey doesn't kno about it so I can never tell her or else she will die from the knowledge of it so I hav to protect her!

Also I have a pet spider named Toxic and he protects me because he has the secret power that I have too but Lacey doesn't

Then all of a sudden a creeper appeared in my house!

 _to be continued...?_


	2. Chapter 2: death

**CHAPTEE 2**

A creeper was in my house so I used my diamond sword and sliced it in half but it didn't explode so I used my powers to kill it. Lacey was crying so I went over 2 her 2 ask why and she said "pls Steve I'm dying" "Lacey no please don't die" I cried with anger shakingly in my voice "I'm sorry Steve. Avenge me.:..;: kill the creepr King" Lacey gasped and then she died.

I screamed "NOOOOOO" and vowed to avenge her. First I had a funeral for her. I dragged her dead body against the soil and threw her into a river with candles and sad music playing because it's what she wanted and then I was off to slay the king!

Toxis came with me because he's my bestfriend and we were off to kill it. First we went to the tavern in the jungle to get people to join us.

I saw a girl in the house and her name was Riley and we're dating now so she's in our team. We went out of the tavern and hiked past the forest to the deseet,.

In the desert I started to hallucinate and saw Lacey and she cried and had blood on her eye and I screamed and then woke up in a sweat next to Riley and Toxiz except there was a shadow towering over us!


	3. Chapter 3: skeleton

**CHAPTER 3**

The shadow that was hovering over us spoke menacingly: "I am sent from King creepper to kill you!" He lunged forward and I dodged it and so did Toxic but Riley didn't dodge it and got hit hard by the knife. The shadow revealed itself to be a skeleton!

"My name is Evets! I'm here to destroy the chosen one who is destined to stop the king!" the skeleton said with a smile. "That's me" I said, and took out my sword. Toxic took Riley's body and dragged it out of the way so it was just me and Evets.

"IM GOING 2 KILL U" he screamed and ran towards me. I used my powers and he ran away and died. I looked over at Riley and she was coughing up blood.

"Steve...you have to avenge me...kill Evets...save teh world…" she said. I cried "not again!" as she died. Toxic and I were sad. Now Lacey and Riley were both dead and I wasn't and I'm sad about that but I have to continue my journey!


	4. Chapter 4: zombie

**CHAPTER 4**

I'm halfway to the castle of the king so I can fite him and save the world. Suddenly I heard a noise and looked to my left and saw a giant zombie slowly running towards me. I took out my diamond sword but it broke it half so I ran. The zombie followed me but I outsmarted it because I went to Harvard and I was the smartest person there and way better than johnathan I hate jonathan he's not even smart he just has more money than me and a better life and gets better grades i hate him!

So then I ran into a abandoned house where I hide from the zombie. It went passed me and so I left the house. Then I relized that I was in the middle of nowhere so I was lost but I used my teleport powers to get back on the trail because I got the powers from an ender man.

Toxiz was dead too because he was killed by the giant zombie so I was sad again but it's okay because I found a new pet spider and named it Toxic2 so it's okay

Then I journeyed to the snow place and saw a weird pumpkin snowman and it through snowballs at me so I ran away from it and ended up at the creeper kings village!


	5. Chapter 5: creeper village

**CHAPTERR 5**

I walked through the village of the creepers and all the creepers tried to attack me but my powers were stronger now because I trained more so I instantly killed them all. Then I went to the castle but the gate was closed so I opened it

"U CAN NOT BE HERE! LEAVE NOW OR DIE" a voice said. I said "no" and the voices said "THEN YOU WILL DIE" and out came a ender man army!

Toxic2 and I had to fight it but we couldn't do it alone so I revived Riley because I have the power to revive people so she came back to life and helped us defeat the army. I fought off all the ener men while Filey and Toxis2 helped too.

Then we entered the castle and there were three doors to choose from, and one of them had the king in it. I used my mind reading powers and picked the second door, and Yoxic2 and Riley went through the first door. I went down the hallway and found a dead end, but it was a trick and wasn't a dead end and I knew that so I kept going.

I finally reached the Kings lair and Riley and toxic2 were with me and I said "here we go" and I opened the door


	6. Chapter 6: king

**CHAOTER 6**

I opened the door to the lair of the creeper king and the room was empty. We were confused and then Lacey came out! I said "whaaaaaat?" and Lacey said "ahahahhahahaha yes I am the villain!" And then Riley was so shocked she died.

"NOOOOOOO!" I said because Riley died. Toxic2 charged towards Lacey and Lacey used her diamond shield to protct herself so Tocix2 went flying against the wall.

"I never died! u sent me down the river but I was alive so I became evil and tricked you into coming here so I could kill u!" Lacey said. "Oh" I said. "Now die" Lacey said and she ran to me and swinged her sword at me but missed because I'm too powerful!

She fell to the ground bcuz I beat her and she died but then she came back to life and I was confused and she said "UOU CANT KILL ME I'M IMMORTAL AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!"

I shouted "nooooooooooooooooooo!"

to be continued….


	7. Chapter 7: the end

**CHAPTER 7**

"I CAN NEVER DIE I'M GONNA LIVE FORVER!" Lacey said. "No" I replied and shoved her into a box and pushed her into the ocean. Now she's stuck at the bottom of the ocean and can't escape the box so she's there forever.

I brought Riley back to life and also Toxic1 is alive again and Toxic2 died so everything is happy now and I live in my house with Rileu and Toxis1

Riley and me had a wedding ceremony and the preist said "do you take this girl to be ur wife" and I said "ye" and we were married and Toxiz1 was the priest because it's cheaper than renting a reel priest I kno that cuz wen my dad got remarried he just had me be the priest take that jonathan im better then you the end


End file.
